Greg's Summer Without Wirt
by ColorlessRainbow42
Summary: It's been many months since Greg was found in the river over the garden wall. Wirt, however, was never found. Rationalizing that their son's tales of this..."Unknown" was his way of denying his brothers death, they decide going to Gravity Falls would help teach him that monsters don't exist. After all, the whole place claiming it was full of monsters was just a tourist trap.


**...my red bull wore off...**

 **LISTEN UP PEOPLE: I'M MAKING TWO OF THESE.**

 **"What do you mean by that?" you ask? Well it's simple. This fic is about Greg making it out of the Unknown without Wirt right? Well I love Wirt as much as I love Greg and really want to see him and his interaction with the twins so... I'm making a fic where he makes it out of the Unknown without Greg. They'd both take their losses differently and it would create a HELL of a lot more interesting interactions so I'm writing a fic for both of them.**

 **Even though I desperately don't want to title two stories...I don't even know what I'm calling this one yet I'm just gonna wing this and hope I figure it out later.**

 **IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS AN... YOUR LOSS.**

* * *

Prologue 

(oh great now all the numbers will be one off...)

(still winging this if you can't tell)

(did you know little notes like this are not allowed?)

(I'm breaking fan fiction LAW here)

(pls don't call the cops)

 _"Are you ready to see true darkness?"_ The beast asked, his entire form clouded in darkness besides his bright glowing eyes.

Wirt stared suspiciously into the familiar red, yellow, and white orbs. His expression became confident before he spoke. "Are y-" He cleared his throat. Did his voice really have to break when he was trying to be cool? He opened the lantern and asked, "Are you?"

Write took in a breath and held up the lantern, acting like he'd blow out the fire.

The beast immediately retracted his shadows. _"Don't...Don't!"_

At this sudden revelation the Woodsman began to hyperventilate. His daughter really wasn't in the lantern. He...he was an idiot. All this time he believed... What could he have done? How could he have prevented losing her?

"Here, Woodsman. I've got my own problems to take care of. This ones yours." Wirt said handing over the lantern. The Woodsman reached out to it and instinctively felt relieved. "My brother and I are going home."

If not the lantern then where? Where was she?! "She was never in the lantern, was she beast?" In a way...perhaps she was. Perhaps she was one of the trees he had chopped down in order to feed its fire.

Wirt was halfway through freeing his brother from the branches enveloping him. He felt horrible. However, he'd redeem himself. Once they got back, he'd start acting like the brother he should be. Nothing like this would ever happen again. He dropped the axe and picked up his brother. He would've never given him a piggyback before exploring the unknown...

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd miss it. Beatrice along with it.

"Wirt-" she started.

"Come with us." Wirt cut her off.

"I..." She looked down. "I gotta go home too. Admit to my family it's my fault they're bluebirds." She told him. Wirt understood, but it wouldn't keep him from wishing she'd say otherwise. At least he tried. He pulled out the scissors. "What?!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"The scissors... that'll make your family human again." He explained.

"You had them ALL along?!"

"Well, I- I used them to escape...Adelaide and then- then... Yeah, I had them all along. I was sort of mad at you." He admitted.

Beatrice shed a tear. "Oh you... wonderful mistake of nature!" She said and she hugged him with her wings.

The three began to walk off together. Wirt rubbed his eyes. Why was everything so blurry? Greg stirred, but did not wake up. Everything seemed to get farther and farther away. Or was it closer and closer? No, it was both. They were getting farther from something and getting closer to something. They were going home.

Why was it that he felt so melancholy? Did he not want to leave the Unknown? That was ridiculous. He'd hated it there. Him and Greg had been trying to leave for god knows how long. Then again...he felt so connected to the place. Thanks to it, he'd learned to appreciate his brother. His _brother_. Huh. When had he stopped saying half? Forget it. It didn't matter. Just like everything else that happened there wouldn't matter. Wait. Was it just him or was it getting harder to breathe? And the air around him felt so dense. Like he was swimming in it. It was peaceful, but scary at the same time.

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood...

Strange. Why did he suddenly think of that poem?

"Goodbye, Wirt." Beatrice voice suddenly cut through the silence. Oh. He hadn't said goodbye, yet. How dumb of him.

He turned around and waved. "Goodbye Bea-" He stopped and looked around him. He was still in the Unknown, but Beatrice wasn't there. There was something else missing too. He glanced at his hand that he just waved. He glanced at his other hand that was by his side. There was no weight on his back.

He looked around frantically. "Greg?" He said worriedly. "GREG!" He shouted into the woods which somehow echoed the name back to him. He began to hyperventilate. How could he loose Greg?! He was just on his back until-! Unless... Greg got home safe?

A hand rested on his shoulder. "AH!" Wirt yelped and turned around to face... the Woodsman.

"Sorry, boy. I just saw you and thought I'd thank you for... everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Have you seen my brother, though?" Wirt asked.

"Afraid not. I had...finally blown out the lantern's candle before finding you shout for him."

Wirt frowned. "Oh." was all he thought of to say. At least the Beast was no longer a threat.

"Have you a place to stay for the night?" the Woodsman asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think my brother went home so I need to go too."

The Woodsman's expression became solemn. "Some who come here, remain. If you're brother is gone, then so has your chance to leave."

Wire's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I had the chance to leave, once. But my wife and daughter could not come with me. So I chose to remain. Since then I have not been granted a second chance. I don't mind. I'm alone now, so it doesn't matter where I am." he explained.

"B-but...I was so close to leaving. Why didn't I go with him?!" Wirt yelled. He desperately wanted answers.

"Perhaps for the same reasons my wife and daughter couldn't come with me."

Tears fell from his eyes. "That's... that's not fair."

"No... it hardly is, my boy." the Woodsman said, nostalgic. It seemed so recent that he had just moved into his cabin, that his wife had died, and that he had lost his daughter.

"It...it doesn't matter. I'm going to find a way to leave no matter what." Wirt said, determined.

"You're a remarkable boy. I'm sure if anyone could find an exit, it's you." The Woodsman said truthfully. "Feel free to visit me any time." he offered before he began walking off.

Wirt raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where you live."

"That's alright. The Unknown's woods eventually lead people to where they want to be. Take care, then."

"Uh... Right. You too." Wirt said awkwardly and turned around. "Guess I'll go this direction..." he said to himself. He obviously couldn't walk off in the same direction as the Woodsman when they had just said goodbye. Who _does_ that?

And so, Wirt went back to being right where he started. A lost boy in the woods. Only this time, he was all alone.

* * *

 **Right. Okay. That was really short. But it WAS only the prologue. I kinda expected to add more Greg in this but he was unconscious the whole time and I was gonna show what** **happened after he woke up but then my mind was like, "No. Stay with Wirt's perspective." And I was like, "Alright. It's the prologue anyway. I'll add the Greg stuff in chapter 1 where he meets the twins." So... yeah. I'll make the prologue for Wirt's fic be all about Greg and do the same thing. Also, I'm really excited about this fic so I'm gonna hold off on writing Wirt's.**

 ***clears throat* Anyway, I wanted to ask a couple things.**

 **1\. Should I start off writing about right when Greg wakes up in the next chapter or start off writing about why he's going to gravity falls? I would still explain what happened when he woke up but it would be a short and strait to the point explanation.**

 **2\. How do people do those spooky letters?! The ones that have all the weird symbols covering them and usually makes it hard for people to read? Is it some weird font? NCFKDSsckndfdgfhnhdgeaidwq.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you answered the first question ASAP so I can get to writing it. Although, considering I want to start continue tonight, asking was probably pointless... Oh well.**

 **Also this entire thing is unedited so pls no hate for the sucky writing. I have school soon.**

 **Have a magnificent day and stay awesometastic! -C.R. (Y)**


End file.
